<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The bizarre case of the vanishing major and loony bin escapee by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557003">The bizarre case of the vanishing major and loony bin escapee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry'>ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved Format, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, F/M, Jalice Secret Santa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane and Ryan talk about Jasper's mysterious case.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jalice Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The bizarre case of the vanishing major and loony bin escapee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/geriatricsloth/gifts">geriatricsloth</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today, we are going to back to civil war times to talk about the very mysterious and murky disappearance of Jasper Whitlock, a man whose convulse life story may not be over yet.</p><p>"Wait, may not be over? But didn't you say if from the civil war? Wh - what are we talking here?"</p><p>                                          "Let's put it this way, I don't think Buffy and Jasper would get along."</p><p>"Wh- Vampires!?!?"</p><p>Our story begins in Texas, in 1863, in the middle of Civil War. Jasper Whitlock is the youngest major in the Texas Cavalry, having reached that rank at the age of 19. Soldiers that served under and with him, describe him as quote "an excellent strategist, loyal and extremely charismatic" end quote. In fact, some people claim that it was that "charisma" that got him to that rank.</p><p>                                        "What people are saying is that maybe that charisma was manipulation or mind control of some kind."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>                                    "I mean some other time, I get making a kid Major."</p><p>"Maybe he's the nephew of some lady you like."</p><p>                                           "Or maybe you think the kid has potential.” </p><p>“But at war?You want someone who will be very good."</p><p>                                          "And how was that kid so good? Furthermore, how did he convince a bunch of older soldiers of it?”</p><p>“t is - it is a bit funky.”</p><p>                                          “Funky?”</p><p>“Well, forgive me for not knowing the slang from the</p><p>"1860s! Four score and funky ago?”</p><p>Jasper is on the way to the top, to becoming one of the big names of the war,when one day, after evacuating a column of women and children, he vanishes on the way back to his camp. The people on the cavalry search for him for days, but found no trace. Some of the soldiers he served with say that his disappearance was a "devastating loss", as they were counting on him for his original and out of the box strategies. </p><p>“So he was this super soldier with like Jedi mind powers”</p><p>                                         “Yep”</p><p>“And he vanished on the way back home? Not even on a fight?”</p><p>                                       “And he clearly knew how to defend himself, I mean that wa what he made a living of.”</p><p>“Weird.”</p><p>                                “It gets weirder.”</p><p>While in most of our episodes vanished people are never seen again, this is not the case of Major Whitlock. In the year after his disappearance, many people claimed to have seen glimpse of him. The most detailed account is from thirty two years later, from a soldier that served under him, Julius Buckley, who says, quote “Saw major Whitlock at the market today. He was as young as the day he disappeared, accompanied by some Mexican woman. He seemed in pain” end quote.</p><p>“Was that a g-g-ghost?”</p><p>                                    “You don’t sound convinced.”</p><p>“Well, honestly, this guy didn’t seem that easy to kill.”</p><p>                                   “Accounts do say that he was always helping out.”</p><p>“Hmm”</p><p>                              “Maybe some starving dude saw his uniform and decided,hey, this outfit is sure gonna get me some nice soup.”</p><p>“The story of the Jedi soldier who died for soup”</p><p>                                          (wheeze)</p><p>Let’s Jump to 1948, when a man fitting Whitlock’s description-</p><p>“Wait, 1948? The dude would be, what, a hundred?”</p><p>                           “A hundred and four years old. But wait, it gets... juicier.”</p><p>A man fitting Major Whitlock’s description, just the age he was when he vanished. was seen in several locations with who looked like mental hospital escapee Alice Brandon.  </p><p>“A mental - what?”</p><p>                       “And get this, this girl was institutionalized by her family because...”  </p><p>“This is gonna be strange. I can smell it.”</p><p>                      “she apparently had premonitions. And it spooked her family.”</p><p>Alice Brandon was reported speaking to the man, who had a Texas accent, and referring to him as Jasper.</p><p>“But it can’t be the same guy, right?”       </p><p>Here’s a sketch of Major Whitlock from the war and here’s a picture of who seem to be Whitlock and Brandon coming out of the movies in 1963.</p><p>“Holy shit that’s the same guy!”</p><p>                                       (wheeze) “Are you a believer?”</p><p>“saint Obi Wan Kenobi that’s some Twlight zone shit!”</p><p>“Yes! I believe!”</p><p> Lately there hadn’t been as many incidents where they had been sighted, although, there’s some records of a couple of foster kids of a doctor also called Alice and Jasper who seem to bear a striking resemblance to Brandon and Whitlock, and who had been involved in some incidents.</p><p>                              “And this doctor that is supposed to be their foster dad”</p><p>“You don’t tell me. He weird too?”</p><p>                 “There’s records of a doctor fitting his description all the way back to the middle ages.”</p><p>“Ryan, you’re making this up!”</p><p>                                  “I’m not! We should do an episode on him, too, cos there’s stuff there.”</p><p>Now that we have the puzzling facts, let’s go to the theories.</p><p>“This should be good.”</p><p>Theory #1</p><p>Is that Jasper was taken by that mysterious woman and the people that have been seen later, like Brandon’s companion, are simply people who bear a striking similarity. Jasper was quite a popular name back in the day, and this could just be a family saga from Texas who all look quite remarkably like the lost Major.</p><p>                                       “I don’t buy this though. They’re too similar.”</p><p>“Yeah, me neither. Not weird enough.”</p><p>Theory #2</p><p>Is that neither Major Whitlock nor Miss Brandon are human. We have previously mentioned that they both seemed to have some sort of psychic power, and the pictures, testimonials and records all seem to indicate that they haven’t aged in a century.</p><p>“So what do you think, vampire?”</p><p>                            “Or they could be from an alien species that just doesn’t age.”</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>                          “They could! Here was a crash in the middle ages and they got stranded an are now looking for each other and now pretending to be a family.”</p><p>“Hmmmmm.....”</p><p>                         “Human people don’t have actual premonitions, Shane.”</p><p>“Still...”</p><p>                        “Ageless aliens. I’m calling it.”</p><p>Whether they are vampires pretending to be foster children, or simply the offspring of the first Jasper and Alice, named after their ancestors, it seemed that for now... their case will remain... Unsolved.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked, would love to know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>